<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>but i just want you by astrasapphic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672064">but i just want you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrasapphic/pseuds/astrasapphic'>astrasapphic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tiny Meat Gang (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, Good for them, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, kinda softish, no beta we die like men, tagging always makes me self conscious, they basically fuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:42:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrasapphic/pseuds/astrasapphic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>he vaguely recalls taking a few shots, and even at one point of the night, a drag out of a blunt, but that was it. that doesn’t explain why noel is right now in his bed, in his bedroom, holding him by the waist and snoring softly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cody Ko/Noel Miller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>but i just want you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it's me again popping back every few months to drop more smut<br/>i have a project due tomorrow but found myself writing this instead :) enjoy</p><p>don't send this to/ tag them nor anyone related, tysm&lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>cody doesn’t know how he has gotten himself in this position.</p><p>he remembers going to a party the night before, just because it was friday and because he and devon were bored, and absolutely not because he knew that the guy he had been pining for since forever would go.</p><p>he vaguely recalls taking a few shots, and even at one point of the night, a drag out of a blunt, but that was it. that doesn’t explain why said crush is right now in his bed, in his bedroom, holding him by the waist and snoring softly.</p><p>he takes a glance back and confirms it. black hair, dark stubble… yep, it’s noel. he groans into his fist, not wanting to wake the other up.</p><p>what kicks into cody first is a flight or fight response to the situation, which for cody, the safest option is to flee. it proves to be almost impossible when noel tightens his arm and cody has to reconsider his choices.</p><p>he could detach himself, which would wake noel up, or, he could wait until noel woke up by himself, close his eyes and pretend to be asleep while noel dresses himself and leaves. rejection seems more viable than confrontation. and it was more difficult to confront someone with whom you don’t know what had happened.</p><p>which brings cody back to the topic of what had happened. he might have been a nice friend and offered noel a place to crash. maybe he had been too drunk and noel had brought him home. maybe they had made out. maybe devon had pictures of it.</p><p>the bright side is, checks cody, that they’re both dressed in their respective hoodies and underwear. he also doesn't feel any discomfort, so he is almost sure nothing had happened between them. right? cody huffs with frustration. if he had kissed noel and he couldn’t remember it, he wouldn’t be able to forgive himself.</p><p>he’s so lost in his own thoughts he barely registers when noel scoots closer, and when he does, he freezes. he suddenly feels noel’s torso pressed against his back, naked thighs against equally naked legs. it’s almost easy the way their legs tangle together to find a comfortable position and he feels as if someone had dropped a bucket of iced water over his head.</p><p>he stays rooted in place, waiting, but noel’s breaths are still deep and regular, making no sign of having awoken.</p><p>he can also feel every inch of bare skin pressed against his. he feels dizzy, every sense heightened, every hair on end. maybe it was the alcohol from the night before. maybe it was just noel.</p><p><em>god</em>, cody thinks to himself, <em>i’m so pathetic</em>.</p><p>a few minutes pass by and noel grows restless. the hand that’s grazing his hoodie suddenly fists the fabric, and cody feels on his nape how his breath quickens, short puffs of air tickling at his short hair.</p><p>cody’s pretty sure he’s about to wake up, so he closes his eyes, trying to relax every muscle and steady his breathing so that nothing will blow off his cover and reveal that he is actually awake.</p><p>noel presses again, and now his lips are on his shoulder, and <em>oh</em>. cody opens his eyes and calls the plan off. <em>it can’t be</em>. but what else could it be? when spooning with a guy, there are only few things that are able to poke you in your back. and there was no other body part that could have been mistaken for it.</p><p>cody panics again and decides, <em>fuck it</em>, he’s going to be in big trouble if he doesn’t get out right in that moment. the adrenaline kicks in and he’s either going to embarrass himself or embarrass noel if he doesn’t start moving.</p><p>he tries to sit up but noel impedes the movement once again.</p><p>“stay still.” noel growls, or maybe it’s just his morning voice but <em>fuck.</em></p><p>cody holds back a whimper, surprised at how much the order had affected him. he brings his hands down and ignores the twitch his cock makes. luckily, noel puts some space between their hips, but still holds him in place. every second that passes ticks in cody’s ear.</p><p>“how late is it?”</p><p>“i-i don’t know.”</p><p>the hand on his hoodie slackens, but his fingers start tracing slow patterns on his stomach. he momentarily allows himself to thaw under the touch, the awareness of his surroundings melting away.</p><p>“d-did something happen yesterday?” asks cody after a few moments.</p><p>noel doesn’t answer immediately. he sighs as if contemplating what to say. his fingertips graze cody’s low abdomen and they stay there. cody tenses his stomach at the touch, not expecting it.</p><p>“no.” and cody doesn’t want to get his hopes up, but he really does sound disappointed. “i was too drunk to drive and you offered to come back to yours.”</p><p>“oh, yeah, right.”</p><p>cody holds back his breath, because this is pretty much the first time that he has held a decent conversation with him. or at least, that he remembers.</p><p>“i should probably go.”</p><p>there it is. it feels like a slap in his face even though he was expecting it and as he feels noel untangle his legs from cody’s, all he can do is take his hand to prevent him from detaching further. he has already fucked up, so he guesses, blood pounding in his ears and heart beating madly, that if he’s going to fall, he might as well dig deeper.</p><p>“don’t.” he senses some reluctance so he adds. “i mean, you can stay. if you want to.”</p><p>noel doesn’t say anything but resumes his place behind him. cody is sweating at this point, noel’s hand between his and he loosens his grip to let it go incase he’s made it weird. noel removes his hand from the grasp but doesn’t keep it still. he moves it upwards, pressing his palm against cody’s chest, until he’s touching his neck. he outlines his adam’s apple and cody swallows.</p><p>noel nuzzles against his nape and cody feels his lips move against his shoulder as noel speaks.</p><p>“do you want this?”</p><p>at first, cody isn’t really sure he has heard right, and second, he doesn’t really know if noel is implying what he thinks he’s implying. when noel’s fingers touch his lips and cody lets out a choked whine, there’s no denying anymore.</p><p>“yeah.”</p><p>cody shivers and that only makes him press closer against noel’s body. the sudden closeness has noel jerking his hips up and he sucks air through his teeth.</p><p>“fuck, cody.”</p><p>he feels noel’s hot breath fan over the side of his neck, and his index and middle fingers rub at his bottom lip. cody holds at his wrist and parts his lips, slipping them inside of his mouth. he feels noel stiffen but he immediately gets closer, pressing up again. cody toys with them with his tongue and he hears noel hiss. he slides them out, just so that his fingertips are resting against his lips, and noel presses them gently inside again.</p><p>cody bobs his head slowly, wrapping his lips tightly around them and slicking them up. he circles his tongue on the tips, mimicking a blowjob, and it seems to do the trick because noel brings their hips flush together, making cody accidentally moan and slip the fingers out of his mouth when he feels noel’s boner against the swell of his ass.</p><p>“so good for me, hm?”</p><p>noel bends an arm so that he is supporting his weigh on his elbow, hovering over him. cody turns his head and they are facing each other in the dark. he almost appreciates it, because that way, noel won’t have to see how riled up the little interaction has made him.</p><p>a hand cups his jaw and noel’s leaning in, slotting their lips together. cody’s heart flips over and presses his lips more firmly. cody moves them experimentally and soon he’s addicted to the feeling of noel’s soft and warm lips moving against their own, addicted to the way their tongues slide together.</p><p>noel rocks his hips gently and cody moans into the kiss, feeling himself get hard. cody pushes gently at his chest and he breaks the kiss, allowing them to breathe. noel loses no time and licks at his lobe, dipping down and sucking and nibbling at the tender flesh of his neck, tangling his fingers in his blond locks and yanking back.</p><p>cody arches his back and tugs at the fabric of noel’s shirt, wanting it off. noel takes it off in a swift movement and cody takes the chance to do the same, pulling it up and off his head. his cock is straining painfully against his boxers, all while noel ruts and teases him from the back. he squeezes his legs together at one particular drag that has him seeing stars and bites at his lip to muffle a moan.</p><p>he can feel noel’s teeth digging in the side of his neck and lapping at the marks cody is positive he has by now.</p><p>“p-please.” begs cody, rolling his hips down to meet noel’s dry thrusts. noel licks a stripe up the side of his neck back to his ear.</p><p>he takes pity on him and rolls cody onto his back, getting between his legs. he drags his nails down, crooking two fingers under cody’s waistband and pulls down.</p><p>soon, noel’s mouth is back on him again, and cody trashes desperately in bed, seeking friction by rutting up, trying to relieve some tension. noel gets his hands on cody’s bent knees and slides them down up to his hips, pinning him down. he takes his boxers off and cody reaches back with his hand, nails scraping at the wood of the nightstand, looking for the knob of the first drawer.</p><p>he opens it just as noel aligns their cocks and rolls down, eliciting a loud cry out of cody’s mouth. cody scrambles around until he finds the bottle of lube and throws it against the sheets. noel is quick to uncap it and coats three fingers, and cody watches him through half-lidded eyes, grabbing at a pillow.</p><p>noel warms it up while he takes a leg with his other hand, pushing it until it’s resting against cody’s chest. he presses his thumb against the rim and rubs, making cody’s hips stutter, and slowly pushes inside. cody turns his head to the side, burying his face on the pillow and bites down a moan.</p><p>noel leans until he is hovering over him and presses kisses all along his shoulder and upper chest, pumping his finger in and out between them.</p><p>“i want to see you.”</p><p>cody whines in response and stretches his arms trying to find the switch on the wall. when he gets it, he flicks it on and the light makes him momentarily close his eyes at the brightness. when he opens them, he gasps in surprise. it’s only then that he truly realizes that noel’s finger is up his ass. <em>noel</em>’s. his hair is tousled, a few locks breaking free, pupils blown and lips swollen. he doesn’t think he looks much better.</p><p>noel smiles and cody’s heart swells on his chest. he looks down, watching noel’s wrist thrust inside and rolls his eyes back, overwhelmed with pleasure and absorbed in the sweet torture of his finger teasing him. noel enters a second finger and they both breathe a relieved sigh. he begins curling them, looking for the special spot that would tear cody apart.</p><p>cody clashes their lips together and it’s almost desperate, biting down on his bottom lip. he flattens his hand against noel’s back, then sliding it up to the stretch between his shoulder blades, clawing at the skin available to his reach.</p><p>he tries to reach down to jerk noel, but the latter swats his hand playfully and cody chuckles before he breaks it with a moan when noel pumps a third finger inside.</p><p>noel leaves a trail of kisses down his stomach and straightens up to push deeper, which has cody almost coming on the spot. cody parts his lips in a small “oh” and shudders and noel smiles to himself, focusing all of his efforts on abusing his prostate.</p><p>cody is shaking by the time noel finds a rhythm, rubbing slow and teasing circles, and he is sure that the moment he touches his dick he will explode, so he signals noel to look in the drawer. he slips his fingers out and cody feels himself clench around nothing.</p><p>noel sits down to roll the condom and cody doesn’t waste any time and climbs on his lap, straddling him. noel smiles again, <em>fuck, that smile again</em>, and wraps his arms around him, holding him steady. he kisses cody and smiles again, and overwhelmed, cody puts a palm on his chest until noel is leaning back with both palms down planted on the mattress, legs sprawled.</p><p>cody gets on his knees and reaches behind him to line himself up. he pushes down and his head lolls back and to the side, eyes closed. noel hisses and clenches his jaw, and one of his hands goes to his hips to help him. when cody finally bottoms out, they look at each other and noel rubs at his hipbone, reaching back to grab at his ass and knead at the flesh there.</p><p>that has cody moving, rising until he feels noel’s cock at its limit and back down. the first roll has them both breathless and he soon finds a rhythm, one hand gripping his own thigh, one on noel’s abdomen for support.</p><p>cody flutters his eyes shut with a sigh but he feels a hand cup his jaw, forcing him to look at noel. when noel feels cody getting tired, he starts thrusting up, meeting him halfway, holding him by his thighs.</p><p>cody tangles his arms around his neck and buries his face against his hair, too blissed out to do anything but bounce happily, a contented smile drawn on his lips.</p><p>noel hums and reaches with his hand between their bodies, getting ahold of cody’s dick.</p><p>“noel-” tries to warn cody, but noel has a devilish grin on his face.</p><p>he lets himself get fucked, enjoying the drag against his abused rim and noel’s hand on his cock. noel latches his lips on his neck and sucks hard, and that makes it for cody, coming hard between them and a strangled moan muffled by his fist.</p><p>noel eases him through it with slow and languid strokes and as he clenches hard one last time, noel is coming too, biting down on his neck. he clutches him close before slipping out, reaching with his arms around cody’s body to take off his condom and tie it.</p><p>cody takes a stranded shirt from the floor, not bothering to look to who it belonged, and wipes his stomach as best as he can before swiping the fabric across noel’s.</p><p>noel falls backwards and cody rests his head against the other’s chest, sighing. a hand comes to play with his hair, toying with the strands. they stay like this for god knows how long, cody listening to noel’s heart, the constant beat lulling him to sleep.</p><p>“didn’t think it would all come this.” chuckles noel, and cody feels his ribcage rumble.</p><p>cody rubs at his eyes, trying to dissipate the droopiness. he inhales deeply before responding.</p><p>“wasn’t i obvious?” asks cody, nervously picking at his fingers.</p><p>“what do you mean?” and he sounds confused, so cody raises his head to look at him.</p><p>“i had like the biggest crush on you.”</p><p>noel opens his eyes comically.</p><p>“you?” noel caresses his cheek. “<em>i </em>was way out of your league. after you rejected jake i was almost positive you wouldn’t even look twice at me.”</p><p>cody gets closer until they’re both at the same eye level.</p><p>“what? half the people i know has a crush on you."</p><p>noel traces his cheekbone and cody blushes, leaning into the touch. noel pulls him for a kiss, and this time it’s lazy, all slow hands and soft mouth, shifting against each other.</p><p>“but i just want you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>feedback always welcome!!<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>